


Mon précieux

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Gold cloth, Hypnotism, Inktober 2019, Sequel, UDC!verse, envy - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Note: Texte éphémère. Thème Inktober 2019 : "21/10 - Trésor"





	Mon précieux

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Texte éphémère. Thème Inktober 2019 : "21/10 - Trésor"

Ils l'avaient laissé passer, en dépit de leur embarras visible. De toute évidence, Roudnikov n'avait pas laissé de consignes – ou pas assez claires – pour le cas où une telle situation se présenterait. S'il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter puisqu’ainsi il était libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, Grisham ne jugeait pas moins, toute autre considération mise à part, qu'il s'agissait là d'un manquement grave de la part du Russe. Surtout au regard de ce que les lieux abritaient. 

Le dédale des couloirs était tortueux et le cheminement complexe mais le général en avait retenu chaque détour, chaque porte, chaque indication lors de sa venue précédente. Aussi ne lui fallut-il qu'une poignée de minutes pour parvenir devant un battant aussi anonyme que les autres mais derrière lequel reposait l'objet de toutes ses obsessions. 

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce lorsqu'il y pénétra. Une fois de plus la désapprobation lui arracha un reniflement dédaigneux : aucune sécurité ! Et ce n'était pas cette vitrine, pourtant épaisse de plusieurs centimètres et équipée d’un système d'alarme dernier cri qui empêcherait un individu motivé de s'emparer de son contenu. Un individu envoyé par le Sanctuaire, par exemple. 

A cette pensée, il posa ses paumes bien à plat sur le verre, en un geste protecteur. 

_Ceci appartient à l'humanité._ _Et doit être à son unique service._

Par-delà ses doigts écartés, la lueur chaude pulsait paisiblement, seule véritable lumière au cœur de l'endroit plongé dans la pénombre par ailleurs, à l'exception de la veilleuse de la sortie de secours. L'impression ne reposait sur rien de logique, pourtant Grisham avait la sensation très réaliste d'une douce chaleur sur son visage, éclairé par en-dessous alors qu'il se penchait de plus en plus, comme hypnotisé. 

Et hypnotisé il l'était devina-t-il confusément alors que sa contrariété vis à vis des mesures de protection en place fondait comme la neige sous un soleil doux et généreux et qu'il était peu à peu gagné par une langueur dont il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir éprouvée un jour. Que l'artefact fût, ou non, en sécurité, n'était plus un problème tant il était certain de l'être lui-même en cet instant précis, par la grâce de sa seule présence sous ses doigts. Ses doigts qui tout à coup frémissaient d'impatience : ne pouvaient-ils pas se poser sur le métal ? Le toucher ? L'effleurer, seulement ? 

Déjà, et à regret, les yeux de Grisham quittaient leur vision enchanteresse pour partir à la recherche du mécanisme d'ouverture de la vitrine et peu importait le déclenchement de l'alarme : il n'était pas un voleur, au contraire, il était le protecteur de cette chose merveilleuse et qui l'appelait, il en était sûr à présent. Il devait ouvrir ce satané sarcophage des temps modernes pour lui témoigner sa dévotion, lui offrir l'espace et les soins nécessaires, la... 

« C'est ce qu'elle veut. » 

Grisham eut un sursaut si violent que son genou, fragilisé par l'arthrite, cogna douloureusement contre le socle qui supportait le poids de la vitrine. Derrière lui se tenait la silhouette mince et musclée d'Alexei, découpée dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte par la lumière crue des néons du couloir derrière lui. 

« Que vous la libériez. » 

A peine si le général le vit se déplacer ; bientôt la main d'Alexei passa devant son visage, chassant la brume dorée qui obscurcissait son esprit. 

« C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a personne dans cette pièce car hormis moi, nul n'est en mesure de lutter contre son influence.

— Vous ? Pourquoi vous ? » 

Insensiblement mais sûrement, Grisham s'était éloigné et tenait à présent la pièce d'armure sous un regard hargneux. Mais plus encore que le fait d'avoir été si bien manipulé, c'était celui d'avoir été surpris en position de faiblesse par Roudnikov qui le mettait en rage. 

« Alors ? Relança-t-il comme le Russe demeurait silencieux, le regard rivé à la vitrine.

— Vous ne comprendriez pas. »


End file.
